Timeline
'Summary' This timeline summarises all major events that have since occured in the Neutrino-verse. It includes when all major players of roles are introduced (approximated), where events occur, and at roughly what time. Please note that dates are not used, as multiversal theory eliminates dates as a playing factor - time is relative within each universe. Instead, a system of 'prime dates' is used: many multiversal resets have occured for various reasons, and an event can fall under a category pertaining to a particular multiversal reset (Prime, Post-Prime, Post-Post-Prime, etc).However, approximated dates within the Prime universe, when appropriate, will be used. 'Timeline' 'Prime' -PRIME: James ‘Jimmy’ Isaac Neutron is born within the universe ZZZ-99. -PRIME: At just twelve years old, Jimmy Neutron discovers an exotic form of matter and calls them Jimmy Neutrinos. -PRIME: At eighteen years old, Jimmy breaks the multiversal barrier using Jimmy Neutrinos, opening the gate to an entirely new field of science and astrophysics that revolutionises the scientific community. -PRIME: Jimmy Neutron travels the multiverse, documents over fifty thousand different universes that spans across an infinite amount of reality, creating a basis of ‘laws’ for M-Theory and the scientific breakthrough of Jimmy Neutrinos in the process. He also discovers four artefacts imbued with impossibly high levels of Jimmy Neutrinos, and calls them J-N Infused Artefacts. Jimmy wishes to use them to better the Multiverse. -PRIME: Jimmy Neutron meets his arch-rival for years to come, Professor Calamitous, an old mad scientist from the universe AAAAAAAAB6 (5.6467^12 universes away from the Prime Universe) with an intellect to rival Jimmy’s. He is also looking for the J-N Artefacts, but for his own personal gain to fulfil his twisted goals. They battle incessantly, their rivalry becomes the most widespread throughout reality. -PRIME to POST-PRIME: A Jimmy Neutrino Infinite Energy Battery fails, sabotaged by Professor Calamitous, and the entire multiverse is erased from existence. 'Post-Prime' -POST-PRIME: Jimmy Neutron, within his own personal reality bubble, resets the universe using a saved backup copy of reality. Jimmy Neutron sacrifices himself in the process, and has only been seen throughout the multiverse since a handful of times. Professor Calamitous is currently unaccounted for. Dimensional rips are created through the fabric that permeates the entire cacophony of reality: the dimensional fabric. -POST-PRIME: In 1947, Soviet Russian soldiers in the Altai Mountains, Siberia, discover the Artificer, one of four J-N artefacts. Along with the Artificer, the soldiers also found a portal to the Subprime Universe 3. Within this universe is Jimmy Neutron’s long-abandoned research facility, containing all he knows about the Jimmy Neutrino. -POST-PRIME: Soon after, the USSR launches an organisation called the Portal Sciences and Logistics Division, dedicated to the research and discovery of portals and the exotic matter taking the form of the Jimmy Neutrino. -POST-PRIME: PSaLD locate and retrieve the Four Point Star and the Penny Pincher Shield, two and three of the four legendary J-N infused artefacts. PSaLD learn how to artificially imbue regular objects with concentrated doses of J-N particles, effectively enhancing their strengths and abilities. -POST-PRIME: On the 26th of December, 1991, PSaLD is disbanded after the Soviet Union relocate to the dark side of the moon. -POST-PRIME: Spicer Android MK I is engineered and created by an unknown scientist. -POST-PRIME: In the early 2000’s, the following key people are born: Andre, Jonathan, Keon, Will, Timothy, and Christopher. The Spicer Android MK II is created. -POST-PRIME: Keon becomes infused with J-N radiation from a freak accident involving the explosion of a Jimmy Neutrino Infinite Energy Battery. -POST-PRIME: Christopher, Andre and Jonathan discover the research papers of Jimmy Neutron and the previous rendition of PSaLD during Soviet times inside a hidden room within their Secondary College. Chris and Andre want to research them for the betterment of humanity, but Jon wants to sell them for a pretty penny. They fight over it, resulting in Jonathan taking half the research and the Penny Pincher Shield, and Chris taking the Artificer and the other half of the documents. The Four Point Star mysteriously implodes on itself during the battle and disappears to another universe. -POST-PRIME: Christopher reforms PSaLD with Andre, while Jon founds the Penny Pinchers (otherwise known as the Benny Binchers). PSaLD’s goal is to research portals and the J-N particle, while the Penny Pincher’s goal is to retrieve all J-N artefacts and all pennies scattered across the Prime Universe’s Earth with J-N qualities, so they can sell it to North Korea for a pretty penny. -POST-PRIME: Andre invents the Jimmy Neutrino Tracker. -POST-PRIME: The R.O.C.C Tree is located, and PSaLD and the Penny Pinchers immediately battle for it. Jon takes the Infinite Energy Battery powering the tree and destroys it, nearly taking out all of reality in the process. Chris fixes the Multiverse using the Artificer, and The Penny Pinchers lose, but by a slim margin and are left to fight for another day. PSaLD opts to expand, as the monitoring of a portal on ground close to base is required. -POST-PRIME: Will, Timothy, Daniel, Eugene, Chanuth, Brian and Kris among many others are recruited to PSaLD, while Jon recruits Edwin, Ben and Hifzhan to the Penny Pinchers. The R.O.C.C tree quickly becomes a turf war against the Penny Pinchers and PSaLD. -POST-PRIME: Christopher formulates the ‘Neutrosis Theory’. This theory proves and articulates the dynamics of fusing Jimmy Neutrino particles with matter within the Prime Universe. Andre puts this theory into practice by looking for and experimenting with alloys that could hold the most Jimmy Neutrino particles. -POST-PRIME: Andre and Chris create an artificial dimensional pocket called the ‘Sandbox’, where they experiment with different forms of matter and Jimmy Neutrinos with no detrimental effect on any other universes. The Sandbox also does not conform to the laws of any physics in any universe, making it the perfect place to place objects into a state of Neutrosis. -POST-PRIME: Andre finds three alloys that have the highest Jimmy Neutrino thresholds, thus discovering ‘Neutrinium’. -POST-PRIME: Andre and Chris create many artificial dimensional pockets that are designated as ‘Neutrinium Refineries’, purposed for the manufacturing of Neutrinium for studying and the creation of weapons. -POST-PRIME: Timothy is sent on a undercover mission commisioned by PSaLD to infiltrate the Penny Pinchers and give them information about how they work, and any weapons they have. -POST-PRIME: Keon is discovered by PSaLD and is convinced to join for the betterment of the portal sciences. The Penny Pinchers catch wind of this and want Keon for themselves, and a fight ensues over the biologically enhanced entity. PSaLD loses, but Keon ultimately opts to stay with PSaLD for the greater good. -POST-PRIME: Will and Andre work on perfecting the Jimmy Neutrino Tracker. -POST-PRIME: Jon, once again, attempts to steal a part of the R.O.C.C tree, but injures himself in the process before he could be stopped and is overloaded with J-N energy, his arm becoming biologically enhanced by the particle. He then sees his newborn power as a gift, and challenges Keon to a battle. The combatants fight fiercely until Jon gets overpowered by Keon’s entire body affected by J-N particles against Jon’s arm, and retreats. -POST-PRIME: Chris and Andre, on an expedition to discover more universes, visit the Sub-prime universe 3 (the Mirror universe) to restock on supplies. They find that their ‘mirrors’ (their dopplegangers) are complete opposites of themselves, evil to the core. They battle and make it to the Prime Universe, but the Mirror Universe is notified and launches an attack on the Prime Universe. -POST-PRIME: PSaLD recieves a transmission from the Penny Pinchers on the Mirror Universe (The Portal Protectors), who are opposites of the Prime Universe’s Penny Pinchers and are therefore good, inform them that their PSaLD (Portal Siphening and Lucrid Destruction) are planning to attack the Prime Universe, and they must team. They do so, and ready a counter-attack plan. -POST-PRIME: When PSaLD and the Portal Protectors go against the Mirror Universe’s PSaLD, they find that they too have an ally - the Prime Universe’s Penny Pinchers. They battle, and the only reason they win is due to the Mirror-universe’s Jonathan sacrificing himself to save everyone else and destroy the other PSaLD’s weapon. They win, and pay respects to their friend who never made it back. -POST-PRIME: The safety of the R.O.C.C tree is compromised, so the secondary power source is depowered and memory bank removed to be archived, and the blueprints of it are written in a dead language in chalk on the ground of the school to be found at a later date. PSaLD opts to move the location of the tree elsewhere and open a synthetic portal where it can be studied in peace. -POST-PRIME: Christopher finds the Neutrone Gem, the most powerful of all four J-N artefacts. While Chris wants to study it, Andre wants to free the energy to benefit all of reality. Tension builds as the two slowly drift apart, dividing PSaLD in two with them. -POST-PRIME: On a duo mission to scout for suitable replacements for the R.O.C.C Tree, Andre and Chris have their final falling out with Andre storming off and Chris to contemplate his choices. -POST-PRIME: Jonathan takes his opportunity at PSaLD’s moment of weakness, and manipulates Andre into overthrowing Chris with Jon’s help for the sake of betraying him and claiming PSaLD as his own. -POST-PRIME: At Timothy’s house, Chris is confronted by Andre and Jon who have teamed up together. Chris has the Artificer and the Neutrone Gem, while Andre has the Four Point Star and Jon has a 90% capacity Penny Pincher Shield. Andre says that Chris must free the limitless energy from the Neutrone Gem to help all of reality, and Chris argues that is too dangerous of a decision. -POST-PRIME: Civil War begins, and their constant fighting combined with the presence of the Neutrone Gem and the unprecedented amount of J-N energy released in the clash results in a time loop being formed, with all three of them stuck within it. Every time someone dies, the time loop is reset and the fighting begins once more, and they aren’t able to break it. This lasts for 3.7 trillion years, and is finally broken when Chris smashes the Neutrone Gem out of anger, which successfully breaks the time loop but in turn destroys all of reality in an explosion that lasts indefinitely, with Jon, Chris and Andre as the epicenter. -POST-PRIME TO POST-POST-PRIME: Chris realises the only way to end and abort the current timeline and restore the multiverse to its previous state was to end themselves at the same time. They did, and reality was restored once more. 'Post-Post-Prime' -POST-POST-PRIME: The Neutrone Gem ceases to exist as it was destroyed in the battle between Jon, Andre and Chris, and the end of that aborted timeline rewrote the multiverse for a second time within its existence to retract the Neutrone Gem. PSaLD is whole again but not fixed completely, reminiscent of how the multiverse had cracks left in it from its first reset (The Multiverse is within its third iteration as of now). -POST-POST-PRIME: Eugene, Chanuth and Keon leave PSaLD, with Eugene and Chanuth moving to the Penny Pinchers (Eugene for the money and Chanuth to look for his lost father), and Keon becoming his own mercenary for hire. -POST-POST-PRIME: Jonathan is recruiting and enmassing an army of his own and receiving more pennies to complete the Penny Pincher Shield, and his forces are slowly but surely overtaking that of PSaLD’s. Rex, Nathan and Craig join the Penny Pinchers, and while Andre and Chris have their differences, they recognise a threat is imminent and must set them aside to defeat a common enemy. -POST-POST-PRIME: Eugene then joins back after going on an ego-trip away from the Penny-Pinchers in an unknown dimension, and says that he only joined back because of the fact that 'PSaLD would make more money'. -POST-POST-PRIME: Both PSaLD and the Penny Pinchers recognise Valley Reserve is gaining an inexplicable amount of Jimmy Neutrino energy, ambient and radiating from a central point within the area. Both of the factions launch investigations on this turn of events, and run into each other. They have a dispute on who owns the land, and a war for the turf is initiated. -POST-POST-PRIME: Both sides enmass heavy artillery and soldiers for the battle over who gets the land that is Valley Reserve. Timothy is instructed to work of PSaLD under the guise of a Penny Pincher, and does so. -POST-POST-PRIME: The Penny Pinchers ultimately win, resulting in the land that is Valley Reserve to fall under their control. PSaLD retracts their forces from the area and concedes accordingly. -POST-POST-PRIME: Timothy is discovered by Jon and subsequently banished from the Penny Pinchers. He was lucky he didn’t recieve a crueler punishment. However, due to Tim’s questionable, possibly-mutinous actions towards PSaLD, his alignment is undefined. TO BE CONTINUED AS THE TIMELINE PROGRESSES AND IS DOCUMENTED.